1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wall support system for construction, and more particularly, pertains to a wall support system utilizing a chain between a base member, a cement loop, and a wall support member, and a 4.times.4 extending between the base and wall support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art efforts in supporting walls under construction have included a particular amount of framing lumber which has now become expensive or metal tubes usually including a screw on one or both ends. Neither have been practical.
Framing lumber because of the spotted owl has become expensive, and also time consuming to frame a support structure. Usually the framing lumber after use is sometimes impractical for reuse, or if the lumber is reusable, it takes time to clean up the lumber such as pulling out nails and disassembly, etc.
Piping for supporting a wall usually requires a pipe with screw threads on either end or both ends, some type of support structure which is not always practical because the screw threads become coated with concrete such as from the mortar. Also, the piping still requires additional backbracing with framing lumber and also requires cleanup at the end during disassembly, especially about the screw threads which can be difficult.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantage of prior art by providing a wall support system which is easily utilized and requires minimal framing lumber only being a 4.times.4 which can be easily reused.